1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cleaning dishes and glasses and more particularly pertains to cleaning dishes and glasses in a sanitary, convenient and cost-effective manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for cleaning dishes and glasses is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for cleaning dishes and glasses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning dishes and glasses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,176 to Wallace discloses a Bottle Brush/Glass Cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,222 to Wootten discloses a Cleaning Device. U.S. Design Pat. No. 335,223 to Shumway et al. discloses a Bottle Brush. U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,362 to Jackson discloses a Combined Sink Strainer Stopper and Scrub Brush. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,779 to Hoagland discloses a Utility Kitchen Brush.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe device for cleaning dishes and glasses that allows cleaning dishes and glasses in a sanitary, convenient and cost-effective manner.
In this respect, the device for cleaning dishes and glasses according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning dishes and glasses in a sanitary, convenient and cost-effective manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved device for cleaning dishes and glasses which can be used for cleaning dishes and glasses in a sanitary, convenient and cost-effective manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.